Lo que Tigresa por amor es capaz
by little tigress
Summary: Song fic. Tigresa decide escribir lo que siente por cierto guerrero dragon.


**Hola**

**Bueno, aquí regresa la tigresita con otro one-shot. Espero que les guste, esta inspirado en la canción **_**"Lo que una chica por amor es capaz"**_** Ya sé, de las viejitas XD, pero si la escuchan igual pensaran en Po y Tigresa.**

**Espero les guste.**

_**Kung fu panda no me pertenece, ni sus personajes.**_

**Lo que Tigresa por amor es capaz:**

_Los veía pasear por el valle, y no, no estaba espiándolos._

_Song hacia mil y un intentos por qué Po se hiciera el romántico, pero cada una de sus jugadas le fallo. Po no se concentraba demasiado, prefería ir por el pueblo mostrando sus cosas favoritas._

_Ahora no se porque ese recuerdo vino a mí. Generalmente no me agrada ver el pasado, digo, es que han sucedido demasiadas cosas desde la última vez que Song vino al palacio que ahora debería parecer insignificante._

_Escribo esto por voluntad propia, no es yo tenga un diario ni nada de esas cosas, me parece demasiado arriesgado y ridículo. Aun así he decidido escribir esto después de una pequeña plática con Víbora. Al final de este pergamino escribí un poema a medias… Una vez que termine con esto, el rollo se volverá cenizas, no estoy dispuesta a que nadie en el mundo lo lea._

"_Cuando logre enamorarte de mí"_

_Comienzo a escribir en la esquina de la hoja._

_Además, por mi mejor si nadie sabe de quién hablo._

_Cuando logre eso… no quiero ni pensarlo, no tengo mucha experiencia con estas cosas, aun tengo mis dudas, pero sabrás que me esfuerzo por lograr esta pequeña meta._

_Tal vez ya lo he logrado, pero no puedo saberlo a ciencia cierta._

"_Cuando haga una locura de ti"_

_Supongo que eso será complicado. Si es que conservar y restaurar cada figura de acción que me encuentro no cuenta. Siempre que te veo me emociono, aunque no puede saberlo, pues siempre he sido la mejor cuando oculto mis sentimientos. Quisiera poder decírtelo, tal vez algún día te des cuenta tu solo._

"_Cuando vea que Cupido me ha hecho caso enamorándote de mí"_

_Desde pequeña leí muchos pergaminos de la biblioteca, más de uno habla sobre los mitos de otras culturas, incluida la romana. Un Cupido es el dios del amor. Aquel que dispara flechas para hacer que la gente se enamore ¿Por eso dicen que el amor duele tanto? No lo sé._

"_Entonces veras lo que una chica por amor es capaz"_

_Al menos eso es lo que pienso. Cuando tú te des cuenta de todo lo que he hecho por ti, veras que soy capaz de mucho mas._

"_Cuando vea tu mirada brillar"_

_Ah, pero si ya lo he hecho. Aquel brillo en tus ojos verdes, como esmeraldas, me encanta. Te emocionas como un niño, inocente, tierno, tan tu._

"_Cuando pueda tu sonrisa atrapar"_

_Te he visto sonreír, cuando estas feliz, emocionado, incluso si todo va mal, ahí está tu sonrisa de oso. Incluso en tus ojos se nota tu felicidad y optimismo, algo que siempre admire de ti._

"_Cuando sientas que mi cuerpo encaja perfecto con el tuyo al bailar"_

_Seré sincera, esa última parte la escribió Víbora, no sé a quién esta dedicada, pero ya lo averiguare…_

"_Entonces veras lo que una chica por amor es capaz. Te voy abajar una estrella, a volar al cielo"_

_Podría sonar demasiado cursi. Un poco fantasioso, pero siento que eso es lo que debo hacer por ti, no la necesitarías, pues así brilla tu alma, como una estrella._

"_De robarle un beso al sol"_

_Hmmm ¿Por qué al sol, si puedo robártelo a ti?_

"_De luchar contra el más terrible dragón por defender su amor"_

_Pero eso ya lo hice. Aunque tú no me escuchaste. Intente acabar con él, porque Ke-pa podría haberte matado, guerrero dragón._

_Intente que te alejaras, pero no escuchaste, al final no sabes el daño que me causaste… Claro luego lo reparaste reviviendo con la ayuda de un árbol mágico._

"_De eso y más una chica es capaz cuando se enamora hasta el alma"_

_Es verdad. De eso y mucho más, soy capaz solo por ti. Amor, supongo que sí. Y es por eso que no puedo evitar protegerte, aun dar mi vida por ti._

"_Entonces veras lo que vale un amor de verdad"_

_Ya lo sabes, todos te aman, incluso Shifu te tiene afecto… Mis compañeros, los cinco furiosos también, pero mi amor es diferente… Aunque insista en que no es cierto… lo es._

"_Cuando sepas que yo soy para ti"_

_Ya lo has mencionado, yo quisiera darte la razón, pero el orgullo y la arrogancia me lo impiden… O quizás solo quiero que te esfuerces más por eso... No lo sé._

"_Cuando aceptes que yo te hago feliz"_

_Suelto un suspiro al recordar que quien no lo acepta soy yo. Tú me lo has dicho miles de veces, incluso te ponías feliz con solo verme… aun cuando yo te despreciaba._

"_Cuando lleguen mis plegarias a lo más alto y Dios bendiga nuestro amor"_

_Ya parezco colegiala fantaseando con el día de su boda. Aunque admito que lo pienso a veces, es extraño pero me causa una agradable sensación… Verme usando un vestido blanco o una túnica colorida y un sombrero rojo.. No me importa como sea, solo pienso en ello y no saco esa idea de mi cabeza… Porque solo entonces…_

"_veras lo que una chica por amor es capaz"_

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Mono bajando el pergamino.

-Viejo, eso fue…-Grulla no podía terminar su frase, la risa se lo impedía…

-Rayos, hay que avisarle a Po- dijo Mantis. Mono y Grulla lo miraron con un signo de interrogación.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionaron los dos.

-Para que prepare nuestros funerales- anuncio el insecto.

Sus compañeros arquearon la ceja.

-¡¿Qué HACEN USTEDES TRES EN MI HABITACION?!

**XD creo que ya todos sabemos quién grito al final.**

**Bueno, aquí termina este pequeño Song-fic. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Si les agrado dejen reviews :D Cualquier duda o comentario que tengan es bienvenido.**

**Hasta luego :) **


End file.
